


Holes In Your Sweater (Hell in a hand basket)

by jenovasilver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cigarettes, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comeplay, Condoms, Drug Use, Drunken Kissing, Eren is my bab, Erwin is glorious, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fraternities & Sororities, Fucking sweaters mang, Homophobic Language, Levi is robbing the cradle, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Experimentation, Shits going to get real, Tattoos, Teen Angst, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, terrible ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Levi was 18 once...he knew about the type of shit you got into with your stupid friends. So he's totally prepared to watch the Jaegers' brat for a week. What's the worst that can happen? Y'know besides engaging in alot of incredibly hot teenage sex. </p><p>He's totally going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettySami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/gifts).



> God, I wrote ALOT of fics, like alot...but my newly acquired job has my time limited and this is the closest to being fully done, how many chapters? Fuck if I know. Enjoy my shame...this is for my bestie PrettySami.

“I really appreciate it Levi.” Carla smiles and sips her tea, she looked so relieved and excited about her trip out of town with her husband, they constantly worked at the clinic but this weekend was their anniversary. “Grisha planned out everything...and usually we celebrate Eren's birthday in lieu of our anniversary but, its been so long since we had a moment.”

“It's fine Carla, besides, Eren's going to be 18 Friday...does he really need me watching him?"

"Well..you know Eren can get into trouble sometimes and I know he'll invite those friends of his.” Levi raised his hand as he sipped tea, ah, there it was...he knows all about Jean and Connie, they weren't bad kids of the sort...just trouble makers. Carla nodded then poured some more tea as Eren walked through the door, "Hi honey, I made some meatloaf for you for dinner and-" dropping his gear and looked at his mother with Levi on the sofa. “Hi honey.”

“Thanks ma, hey Mr. Ackerman...wait, why are you here? Ma are you serious?!” Levi raised his tea cup and Eren sighed, putting his bag on the ground, “C'mon. I'm 18!?”

 “In 48 hours.” Levi corrected, “Relax brat, I'll give you enough space...but I have the spare flat key, car keys and liquor cabinet key.” The teen groaned as he ran his hand through his hair and grumbled under his breath, “Shut up, pick up your crap, wipe your feet, take a shower and do your homework.”

"What?! Like hell!"

"Eren Jaeger! Do as you're told!" There was a sorta girlish giggle in his mother's voice that made Eren smile, even as she pointed him to his room in a mocking manner, "And be a good boy for Mr Ackerman when we leave, we're putting alot of trust with you so don't screw up!" Levi nodded approvingly, truthfully..Eren wasn't _too_ upset about this, he knew Mr. Ackerman since he was 10, he was that upstairs neighbor who lived alone most of the time and had a troubled past. However Carla always managed to pry and in the end it was her excellent cooking that broke him.

_But for Eren, what change in him all happened last week.._

He was washing his clothes in the laundry room when Levi walked in and to the remaining washing machine, the two greeted each other cordially per normal and at first, Eren really didn't pay much attention. However he noticed Levi's dark gray sweater. _It wasn't his_ , far too large, looked well worn and slouched a bit off his shoulder, actually this was the most unkempt Eren has seen him. There was a glow of sweat and aftershave coming off him, even some red marks on his neck...yet, the short neighbor couldn't have looked more serene, blissful even. That was when out of the corner of Eren's eyes, he watched Levi _peel_ himself out of the sweater.

At first Jaeger actually tried not to pay attention but there were things on Levi's body that just fascinated him. More red marks, yeah, those were hickeys, scratches? The reason for the bliss became clear. Eren spotted two rows of five black nautical stars just along the corners of Mr Ackerman's waist that trailed down over his hips. And finally on his upper back was a small crest of wings in the center...

"Oi, brat..colours cold." Levi grunted as he tossed the sweater into his own separate wash, slapped Eren's shoulder then left without saying another word.

"Oh yeah..thanks." 

_It was the sexiest thing Eren has ever seen._

Since that day, that moment was all he thought about afterward, he had dreams about that body. Eren drew nothing but the nautical black stars and the crest from his memory and he imagined pressing his fingers right where those stars were placed. There was no other reason for _why_ they were there....

Now, he was with Levi, alone without the parents for a WHOLE week and tomorrow it was his birthday.

******

Around Friday afternoon, Eren kissed his mother and hugged his father and watched them drive off for their holiday, they would be back next Saturday. The Jaegers also left Levi about $500 dollars in cash for food and assured the worried parents that Eren wouldn't live off potato chips and burgers for a week. God knows their boy could eat for a football team, hell, $500 might not actually be enough in hindsight. But they were long gone now and Levi would have to make do.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Anything.”

“I figured you'd say that.” Levi snorted and headed back into the apartment with Eren bringing up the rear, “Look, I'm not going to be your warden...I was 18 once, I know what you're going to want to do.”

“I..don't think you do.” And he heard Levi snort again, “No, _seriously_.” He spun on his heel to stare up into the brat's eyes, there was a skeptical look on his face that made Eren nervous and he hid it in a smirk. “You have to at least let me drink once this weekend...oh and drive to the movies. Not at the same time but y'know?”

“With Kirstein and Springer?”

“Of course!”

“You'll be in lock up within an hour and I'm not bailing you out.” Eren laughed and shirked his shoulders, he couldn't deny that much. “Ground rules, you and your friends drink at home with me, if you want to use the car..you clean and complete your studies.”

“Can I call my friends?”

“Yes, you're going to do it anyway.”

“Do I get a curfew?”

“Do you want one?”

“No.” Eren huffed and Levi opened the door to let the teen inside, “Hey uh, Mr. Ackerman..I got a question. About your tattoos.” the smaller man stared at the boy and Eren felt a heat rise to his face, he could've phrased the question better, in fact he fucked this whole thing up. “Y'know nevermind I.”

“The wings are my family crest and the stars..” Eren paid attention, possibly the most attention he's ever for anything in his life and Levi moved up to his face, “They're _exactly_ what you think they're for.” Levi pushes Jaeger through the threshold, “Dinner is at 8, hit the books.” And he slams the door in Eren's face.

 

Around 7:45pm both Jean and Connie came by, both absent of their homework but they were ready to party, Eren had been jabbering non-stop this week about how he had the place to himself for the weekend and his friends were already plotting how much booze they would need and all the cute girls they would need to invite. Only problem now was Levi.

“So!? Ditch him, he's just one old dude?” Connie spat and slammed his feet on the coffee table, “I mean c'mon bro...we can lock him up in the bathroom or something.”

“Err...yeah that's not a good idea, Mr. Ackerman is uh, he's pretty tough.” Jean peered through the fridge, shopping wasn't done so there was nothing in the house and he scowled at Eren. “Hey man, you have the money rich boy.”

“The hell I do!?”

“You do have more money then all of us.” Connie confirmed and the tall teen shrugged his shoulders, “So you order us some pizza, extra everything, the works yadda yadda.”

“Fuck you, Eren's a shitty host.” The front door unlocked and Levi, decked in the dark gray sweater strolled in with groceries, he barely looked at Jean and Connie as he passed them to place the groceries on the counter. Jean motioned with his hands on how short he was..maybe an inch taller than Connie. The boys stared in silence as he took out the 2 cases pack beers and put them in the fridge, that was a lot of beer for one person and that's when Jean became curious, “Whoa..the beer...th-”

“Jaeger, homework?”

“Done.”

“Room?”

“Clean...it wasn't dirty to begin with.” Levi gave him side-eye and the teen blanched, “That much..”

“Oi, old man! We'll pay you to get lost for the weekend and let us take our boy out for some birthday fun, eh?” Levi just wiped down the skillet before turning on the stove on, “Huh? Oi!? You hear me?” Levi pointed a chopping knife at Connie without even looking at him, “Ack! Wait!”

“Set up the fucking table and shut up.” Connie quickly nodded and Levi looked at Jean, “You, rinse the dishes.”

“The hell, who do you think you're talking to-” Levi's stare became sharper than the knife and Jean paused to look at Eren as he nervously laughed.

“What do you want me to do Mr. Ackerman?”

“Come here Jaeger.” Eren almost jumped, “Fish in my pockets at get the cabinet key. The beers are for you. I'm not drinking that piss.” Connie hollered at the dining table and dropped a glass but it thankfully didn't break and Levi could see how terrible he was at this, “Fuck Springer...maybe you should've rinsed and Kirstein set up.”

“Hey gimme a break, we only have plastic shit and paper plates at home!?!”

“Still no excuse.” Levi was completely at work with the meat in the skillet, it wasn't anything complicated...a simple stir fry and it smelled so good. He didn't even flinch when Eren nervously reached in his side pocket for the keys, he didn't find them but he also didn't pull his hand out either, “Er, back pocket brat.”

“Oh, yeah sure...” Eren quickly took the key and went to the cabinet, he actually didn't know what Levi drank but he just grabbed something and went with it. His dad mostly drunk whiskey at rough times and there really wasn't a lot of liquor but it was vintage and expensive. Eren watched how effortless Levi made his friends obey, he was sure most of it was fear because they had never met Levi till tonight but he knew his mom must have complained about his friends. Either way by the time dinner was served, the idea about a party and girls was practically a memory, they just stuffed their faces and sipped the free beer happily. Levi didn't eat much, he simply sipped the vodka while the boys chatted about inane school life...

_Then Connie fucked it all up._

“Okay Mr. Ackerman! You're alright and not a total buzzkill..buuuut we gotta get some chicks in here man! And you gotta know some!” Levi's snort in the tumbler echoed in the room.

“Punk, even if I did..what would you do with them? Have you even seen tits that weren't on your phone?” Springer balked, his face flushed from the accusation.

“Fuck yeah I'm a man! I'm no homo!”

“ _I'm_ homo and I've had more pussy than you.” Jean chuckled after he sipped his beer, “And you.”

“Psh, I have TWO dates tomorrow night that I might have to cancel, because I can't date two girls at once man.”

“What's so hard about switching hands in mid jerk Kirstein?” Eren was dying, he's never seen Jean so flustered when Levi zeroed in on him, “We're not even going to touch you Jaeger.”

“What?! Hey I'm popular, just not now y'know because college exams and stuff.” The older man ran his hands through his bangs and smiled, he looked so good right now and it was turning Eren on. “Besides! What about you Mr. Ackerman?”

“Well brat, he's on business and we're not exactly a couple, he just has a big ass cock and-” Connie fake gagged and shook his head which only made Levi get more graphic, “Yes Springer, I love the dick, I treat his cock like a goddamn lollypop from head to sacks and I'm AMAZING at it too.” Eren gulped, he cursed his very vivid imagination right now because seeing Levi on his knees taking down his cock. _Jesus_ “Besides, gay or straight, you're not getting anything without having skill and looking at the three of you, I have more faith in Kirstein here.”

“Naturally.Thank you Mr. Ackerman.” Levi raised his glass and saluted Jean.

“I have skill!” Everyone looked at Eren, “Fuck you guys I do, put money on it.”

“Cool! Let's do it! I uh, I'm broke...I got maybe 10?” Springer pulled out a crumbled 10 dollar bill and slammed it on the table. Jean opened his wallet and placed a 50 down, Eren only had 25 dollars and Levi pulled out another 50. “Alright! When Eren loses we split it right?”

“The hell Connie?! You cheap bastard...”

“First, clear the table...then we move to the living room.”

******

The bet was simple, Levi made it simple (too many moving parts and Connie would fall apart)...all Eren had to do was seduce or at least attempt, if he could make Levi feel a bit aroused he won the money. If he failed, Jean won (and Connie). Eren was eager...perhaps too eager and it didn't help that all three boys were near drunk from all the beer at dinner. On the vast list of terrible ideas, underage drinking and flirty games were high on it but by now Levi was in deep and he had to save face. Still, in 2 hours, Eren would be 18...so as long as it didn't go TOO far, he could sleep with a clear conscious.

Levi sat on the sofa while Connie and Jean grabbed chairs from the dining table to watch what would probably be the most epic fail, Jean was almost tempted to record it on his phone, the deathglare Levi gave him was enough to sober him up against the idea. Everything that was going on was hella illegal and no one wanted to go to jail. Eren was bleary eyed but once he saw his older neighbor cross his legs, he was positive that Levi was seducing him....just something in his eyes.

“Alright Brat..work your magic.” Levi slurred on a light laugh, then uncrossed his legs and Eren smacked his cheeks in an attempt to focus, hard to do with your blood slowly going to your cock instead of head but he sauntered over to his neighbor. He was going to say some super sexy, panty wetting smooth game...only, Levi _wasn't_ a woman and what the hell turned him on though? The man profess to being great at oral, Eren's never even seen another dude's dick (willingly, I mean he's seen some at practice but never stared at one long enough.) Shit, what DO gay dudes do? Was he gay? Curious? Yeah, oh definitely but Levi was experienced, he's only been with chicks, what worked for girls doesn't apply to gay dudes? Levi just stared at him half amused, Jesus this man was wrecking his hormones. Eren said fuck it, thinking wasn't his strong suit (booze didn't help either) and-with as much grace as a toddler falling face first into sand-he face planted in Levi's crotch. Jean and Connie fell out bawling, “Wow brat...you literally can lick me off the spoon with that game.” Eren couldn't move, one his dick was at half mast and two, Levi's face was slightly pink...was he embarrassed _or_ aroused?

He saw and opening and took it.

“That was the easiest bet ever...thanks Jaeger!” Jean hollered and went to the table to get his win.

“Hey uh...Eren, y-you okay whoa-” Jean turned back around to see Eren practically eating Levi's lips, he was clearly overwhelmed and surprised by the teen's actions but more on how Levi was just leaning back into the kiss. There was no skill in it, just a hungry desperation when Levi nearly flung Eren off him. “D-dude..you kissed..I mean you totally kissed a dude. Dude are you gay? You're totally gay.” There was a sneaky smile on Eren's face, it was worth the rage in Levi's eyes because he knew he felt something poking his stomach.

**He got Levi hard.**

“Man, I don't even need to be sober to know you won Jaeger.” And Eren took the cash, Levi got up from the sofa to wash his glass, he lost and that should've made Eren happy but it wasn't enough..he needed to push, for now, he highfived Jean and Connie and the game was done.

 

Fifteen minutes later both Connie and Jean were laid the fuck out on the sofa, the booze claimed them and Levi was in the kitchen washing the dishes to borderline immaculate shine, if anything was going to happen, it would have to be now. Eren walks into the kitchen and closed the sliding divider, the silence was heavy and yet for Eren..he didn't feel any hostility between them. The clock just chimed at midnight.

“12:00am..”

“So it is, congrats brat.”

“Yeah..thanks for that.” Levi stopped washing and looked at tall boy standing before him, “You let me win right?”

“You're a natural.”

“Stop joking with me.”

“You kiss like a trout but you got the passion...just got to smooth it out. Take pride in yourself more.” Eren slid in and gripped the sink behind Levi as he wiped his soapy hands on the dish towel, “Stop...go sober up Jaeger.”

“I can't, I don't want to.”

“Yeah but you can't. And I can't...its my fault, I was-” Eren's hands snaked through Levi's hair and kissed him again, this time softer, sweeter, the tastes of the alcohol permeated through each pressing of their lips. The smaller man groaned and shook his head, trying to push Eren but it wasn't serious, he felt his strength chipping away the more Eren moved in. “Jaeger, listen..y-you're drunk, I fucked up, I-” Eren refused to hear anymore because the trembling of Levi's shoulders, the feel of that sweater and he moved down the sides, tugging at the cotton wool fabric of that sweater. Everything in his head told him that Levi liked this. He had to. One good punch could end all of this and he knew Levi would lay him flat...he's not fighting, he has to want this and added one more plea to Levi's wavering resolve.

“It's my birthday.”

“You..little shit..” The cold touch of Eren's fingers poking through his sweater in an attempt to touch his skin made Levi gasp and Eren chuckle into another greedy kiss. He hoisted Levi up on the sink edge because he wasn't going to stop kissing him and damn if wasn't going to try to place his fingers on those stars that mocked him in his dreams. “Shit, shit..” Levi raised his arms so Eren could lift the sweater up and off, licking his lips and mentally marking all the areas he needed to taste.

“Mr. Ackerman..”

“Levi.”

“Yeah. Levi.” Eren sucked on any skin he could get into his mouth, it was so hot and strong, the boy's lips burn...his hands scorched a path behind Levi's back and squeezed his ass, this brat was a fast learner or Levi was too caught up to give a shit and tugged at Eren's jeans to get them open. They were breathing so loud that he swore they were going to wake the others in the living room. Eren quickly fished through his pockets to tear open a condom and nearly sobbed when Levi took hold of his cock to slip it on, he held onto the teen's shoulders and wiggled enough out of his jeans off so that Eren could push himself inside. The throaty gasp of Levi's voice was silenced again by another long kiss, it was so tight inside, hot and it felt like Levi was just sucking him in deeper, they rutted on the kitchen sink edge with Eren's breathy panting pouring into Levi's ear.

“God, yes, please..please.”

“Good boy, like that..yeah, more..fuck yes.” Levi cheered him on and Eren rocked in, oh it stung so sweetly getting fucked by this youth, Eren could see tears streaming down Levi's rapidly reddening face and kissed him all over. The creaking on the counter was making too much noise and he tried to slow down. “No! N-no, please, please Eren..hit that spot, please!?” that plea was obscene in Levi's voice, the way he said his name was so wet and Eren was broken, he gripped the sink edge and rammed his whole thick body into the smaller man's pelvis, “FUCK!” he rapidly pumped up into his neighbor full and was almost crushed by Levi's desperate strength as he came in quick spurts on his stomach and Eren filled his condom. They both quickly covered their mouths before laughing breathlessly in shame and in relief. “F-fuck..happy b-birthday brat..”

“Eren.”

“Yeah.”

It wasn't a long session...the very definition of a quickie but Levi was left wobbling when he wiped off his stomach and slipped on his jeans. Eren didn't know what to do or even say, he did it...a dream realized, now he was just accepting that he just slept with another man, that totally just happened. On top of that, his _neighbor_...he looked at Levi disinfecting the fuck out of the countertop and made the short expanse over to him to pour a glass of water. Silence again, shame? But for who? They were both technically adults now (well Eren was officially as of midnight eastern standard time). Levi took a sip from the glass and Eren gulped the remainder down...someone would need to talk.

“Eren, what we just did. We can't do that again.”

“I know.”

“You know why right?” Eren nodded obediently but he didn't and Levi knew he didn't, “You..you scratched an itch just now.”

“I don't want to think of you like that.”

“It's an expression brat.”

“It's terrible.”

“Well fuck, that's not the point.” Levi rubbed his face and poured more water, he wasn't sober enough for this shit right now and needed a shower, “I've known you since you were 10...I've done a lot of shit I'm not proud of. But fucking the neighbor's barely legal son was not something I ever wanted to add on my bucket list.”

“Is it on there now?” Eren joked and Levi chugged down the water just as fast as he poured it. “Because let me tell you..it was on mine.”

“Shit...this is bad.”

“Yeah...” And Eren took back the glass, “I'm sorry Mr. Ackerman..because I want to do it again, and again.. _and again_.” Levi stared at him struck silent, this brat was seducing him with each word, “I want to see your face when you come again and then do it until you can't walk.” Eren's eyes took on a brilliant green when he said this and eased in closer to Levi as if he was going to do exactly that, he bit his lip and was about to unzip his jeans.

“*Yawn* Ow hey...” Connie crashed into the divider and both Levi and Eren pushed apart as the stumbling teen walked inside, scratching his stomach and yawning again. “Jean is like...really heavy yo. Can..can crash in your room Eren?”

“Y-yeah, sure Connie, go nuts!”

“Thanks..man..this was the best non party ever. Night..” Then he slumbered back out. Eren and Levi stood quietly for a while before leaving the kitchen, it was probably best that they didn't speak again tonight and Eren threw a blanket over Kirstein as Levi walked to the front door.

“Eren.”

“Tomorrow.” Eren whispered and unlocked the door.

“No, there is no-” The third official kiss of the night, not sloppy or focused...just heavy and with enough suction to nearly lift Levi off the ground.

“Night Levi.” And Eren quickly shut the door leaving Levi speechless.

 

**But so terribly aroused.**


	2. Starry Eyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Starry Eyed' by Ellie Goulding.

By the time Levi had some semblance of sleep it was 5am, guilty conscious didn't really eat at him as much as he presumed it should. It wasn't a unforgivable sin, just a little...creepy? 18 was far too young for him, the lowest age he'd go for sex would be 23 years old and even that was pushing it. Still, it couldn't be undone and now he had to deal with it. Though, Eren was a pretty good size, filled him well, he was just unskilled and that was to be expected, this was his first gay sex, the boy CAN be taught. Plus he's young, has a lot of stamina, eager..force...  
  
Great, thinking about teaching Jaeger how to fuck like a champion was getting Levi hard. Good job Ackerman.  
  
It didn't help that he was still buzzing with sexual static, now he regretted not going for round two with Eren, Levi almost wanted to go back downstairs and ride that brat raw but in the end he opted to stay put. Instead he reached for his phone and dialed Erwin, had to be 11am in Sina by now.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“I'm touched.” Erwin's smooth voice filled the receiver.  
  
“I'm _so_ fucking horny and you're not here.”  
  
“A pity, I regret not packing you in my luggage when I had the opportunity. I'm sure I had the space.” The short man muttered more curses that made the striking blond grin, he could hear Levi grunting as he started wiggling out of his sleep pants.  
  
“Your loss.” And Erwin agreed, “By the way, I fucked the Jaeger's kid...so there's that.”  
  
“Oh? That's terrible of you Kitten.”  
  
“Don't call me pet names.” Erwin laughed and tuned into the sounds of his lover stroking himself, “He was...uh....pretty good.”  
  
“Yet you sound dissatisfied.”  
  
“50/50. He has youth on his side..haa..”  
  
“You're going to get me hard before this investor's meeting aren't you?” Levi gave a breathy little sigh as he increased his tempo.  
  
“Well...*ha*..that's the goal anyway.”  
  
“Then you'll have to purr for me.”  
  
“Tch, you bastard.”  
  
“So crude, your mouth would be occupied if I was there.” Levi's breathing hitched the more he stroked, he thumbed the swelling head and fingered the precum building at the tip, “You should treat the kid to your tongue.”  
  
“I...thought about...doing that.”  
  
“Even better, I'm sure you could make him serve _you_...he probably would love to hear your purr.” Levi begins to moan, Erwin reclined in his chair and politely flagged a pretty hostess to pour some coffee for him, “It's really a lovely the way your voice cracks. I'd just prod my tongue on that tender spot of yours until you cry..” Now Erwin was picturing Levi right now arching his back, looking _absolutely_ debauch. “You're cutest when you come, its a face of unexpected delight. And underneath you is so sweet Kitten....I could suck and tease every drop out of you and that one particular _spot_ will remain elusive. I'll have to squeeze inside you to get it won't I? Then push in at the right moment...” that sounded heavenly and Levi was leaking so much with the pleasure building, that he curled his toes on the bedsheets. Smith's rich voice was killing him. “You're purring now...go on and make a mess for me.”  
  
“Haa...hahaa....faaa fuck...” Levi came in shallow spurts as he pumped through the orgasm, he felt so limp and ran his tongue over his teeth. Oh he was a mess alright and watched the cooling pale ooze drip down his sides.  
  
“I would kill to lick those stars clean right now.”  
  
“Hahh...you know I would let you too.” Levi needed a cigarette and played through the mess before licking them off his fingers, the taste made him shutter. “Vile, ugh...and now I need another shower.”  
  
“Pity.”  
  
“You're gross if you think I'd sleep like this.”  
  
“You forget Last New Years Eve.” The sounds of men started to fill the room and Erwin finished his coffee, “Ah oh well, duty calls.”  
  
“Are you hard?”  
  
“Verily...I'm thankful I can remain seated.”  
  
“You should stand and swing it around for them..give rides for 10 bucks. I know those old Sina pigs would jump at the chance.”  
  
“My so cheap?” Levi's laugh was light and he sighed, “Don't wear the boy out in my absence.”  
  
“Don't you mean the other way around? I'm old remember.”  
  
“Your physique says otherwise, be good...I should be back the following Saturday. Sweet dreams Kitten.” Levi locked his phone, he hated and loved that man...but if he didn't take a shower and wash these sheets, he would hate _himself_ even more.  
  
**  
  
Eren spent the first parts of the morning talking to his mother and father, the hotel was nice apparently and there's a hot tub in their room, Carla tried to find something nice to get for him for his 18th birthday but she couldn't find anything yet. All Eren could do was smile, he already had a pretty fantastic birthday gift waiting for him on the 5th floor. Jean and Connie heard nothing last night and shambled home 2 hours ago promising to return later because they had a surprise for him, so by all accounts, Eren should be nervous...the plan was orchestrated by Connie.  
  
After a quick shower, sprucing up the flat a bit and shoved some waffles in his face, Eren ran up the stairs to see Levi, then a thought occurred... _the man could be asleep_...he was so damn eager that he forgot something so basic. It was that need to know him that drove Eren, it wasn't just the sex (as great as it was for him) there was a danger about Levi that drove Eren wild. From the outset, Levi didn't look particularly threatening, just a testy and peculiar short man who was a clean freak. And yet, after that moment in the kitchen between them or even before that, there was this sense of taboo...he really couldn't describe it. He just FELT it.  
  
He just wanted to know more about Levi Ackerman...  
  
 _And waiting REALLY sucked._  
  
Levi's door opened and Eren jumped, he saw that his short neighbor had a laundry basket in his hand and his hair looked damp. He was wearing another sweater, same size as his gray but it was oatmeal and not as well worn, he looked at Jaeger, rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator.  
  
“Ah c'mon.” Eren whined, he didn't expect such a cold shoulder but Levi walked inside the car.  
  
“Are you coming or what brat?” And Eren was inside before Levi could move aside, the ride wasn't long so they didn't need to speak even though Eren was about to burst. Levi took a moment to quickly look over the teen, he wore a dark green sleeveless muscle shirt and skinny jeans that he REALLY should have been able to squeeze into with those thighs of his. When Eren caught him staring, he had to speak, “You look well, took a great shit this morning I presume.”  
  
“W-wha? Yeah..no..”  
  
“Then I wonder.” Levi unlocked the room to retrieve linen, “What are your plans today?”  
  
“Well, Jean and Connie want to take me out...there's a movie I wanted to see and they're paying for everything.”  
  
“Even Springer?” Eren chuckled, yeah..now he wondered how much of this was actually Connie's idea and it was just with Jean's money. “Well alright, have fun."  
  
“Oh, I thought you...I mean.” Levi places all his linen in the basket, “I just thought.”  
  
“I told you I'm not your warden...and you need to hang out with your friends. You'll be heading to college in what 3 weeks? Savor it kid.” Eren took the basket from Levi's hands as they walked back to the elevator, “Hmm?”  
  
“C'mon Levi.”  
  
“When did we get so casual?”  
  
“Um...right after we fucked.” The teen tossed back excellently and they both entered the car, “Its kinda the reason why I'm here.” Levi leaned against the wall of the elevator with the most annoyed look on his face.  
  
“Oh, so I'm a whore now, that's new to me.”  
  
“What?! No! I just meant that last night, I meant what I said.”  
  
“So did I. You've only been 18 for 7 hours brat, you're not an adult, just legal.”  
  
“Well, that _wasn't_ an issue last night.”  
  
“It is _now_ , drop it.” And Eren looked deflated, yeah this was going downhill...Levi saw how crestfallen he was and thought this was best, he's the adult. Life will be full of disappointments and the brat needed to learn that. But damnit, the way he pouted and those lips... _fucking temptation_. “You're a little shit you know that?”  
  
“Huh?” Eren was yanked down into Levi's kiss, he almost threw the basket in effort to get his hands around Ackerman's ass and pulled the small man up into his arms. Levi was so damn strong, “W-wow, f-ff...”  
  
“You're fucking hot Jaeger and you make me want to violently punch things.”  
  
“Not me right?”  
  
“Not yet.” Levi pushed Eren against the wall, shoved his hand down inside the teen's jeans and sunk to his knees, “Don't drop the basket on this dirty ass floor or I'll kill you.”

“Oh my God yes...okay, yes sir.” The teen heard his fly unzip and held his breath, last night he imagined this and now he could feel Levi's breath on his navel. There was a playful slide of hot wet tongue on his skin and traveled up his spine, Mr. Ackerman's lips were so soft. If he closed his eyes and thought it was a girl it wouldn't have been hard to believe it, there were puffs of warm breath on his cock and that playful lick returned on his head. “Ahhh...shit..” Levi made small semi circles on the tip and tickled down the vein, the taste of Eren salt and bodywash mingled on his tongue...there was the lightest grazing of his teeth and the softest sucks of his lips on the tender skin made the teen flinch. “Ow, ha..”

“Hmm? Too rough?"  
  
“No! Don't stop!” Levi stopped teasing and slowly took down Eren's length, the boy was melting and twitching in his mouth, “G-g-god..how can...you...ahh..” once Levi started bobbing Eren smacked his head against the wall, there was just enough suction and twirling tongue that he didn't realize he was pressing all the buttons on the elevator call pad. He was going to come and he peaked underneath the basket just in time to see Levi pulling back his head, squirting on his tongue and lips, Eren wanted to screencap this face in his memory.“Sshit...oh shit..”   
  
“You're too young to have..such a quick trigger.”  
  
“Give me a break...what the hell did you do with your tongue?” Levi licked his lips and swallowed, the taste was lightly bitter and he took back his laundry basket.  
  
“I was just starting before you stopped.” Eren adjusted himself then reached for the small man's face and ran his thumb over his lips, "Hmm?" he braced for the sudden tender kiss taking over his mouth...it was like the brat was cleaning his mess out but it was still gentle and very sweet.  
  
A small spark spread inside Levi's chest and as he leaned in the taller teen's arms. Hearing his heartbeat so rapidly...

 _ **There goes the last of fucks Levi gave.**_  
  
The elevator dinged on Eren's floor and the two tussled out of the car kissing and groping each other, Levi managed not to drop the basket but Eren was mouthing down the man's nape and shoulders as he tried to fish out his flat keys. Eren wore the WORST jeans today, too tight and getting tighter because of his erection, once the door was open, Mr. Ackerman threw the basket on the Jaeger's couch and tore away his shirt while Eren damn near hopped out of his jeans so he could grab and spin the small neighbor in the air. All that was filtering in his mind was want, he _wanted_ Levi, he _wanted_ him and now, without the haze of alcohol, of regret, of **anything**. Eren carried Levi into the closest room he could find and he didn't give a shit which room it was...  
  
“Er-eren...wait..slow down.” Eren's eyes were wider than Levi has ever seen them, “You look like a fucking cow.”  
  
“Please don't tell me to stop, please..”  
  
“Condom?” Eren barrel rolled off the bed and ran to his room, it took Levi a moment to realize where the hell he actually was before Eren ran right back inside, tore the wrapper and damn near jammed the rubber on his cock. “Eren, w-wait this-”  
  
“No wait! NOW!” The teen slid back on the bed which made Levi laugh out loud as he was kissed back down on the mattress, whatever retort he wanted to broach with Jaeger was getting swallowed in one kiss after another. The boy was looking at him like he hadn't eaten in weeks, lusty, weak and strong all at once, there was nothing but the purest adoration in Eren's eyes and it was unblinkingly on Levi. His youthful hands made quick work of the jeans the small man managed to roll off and he heard them smack hard on the carpet, then roughly tugged the briefs off so now they were both completely nude. This was one of the few moments Eren slowed down, soaking in all of Levi's lithe frame...those stars, they were targets and he honed in on them without fail. Fingers pressed deeply on the side and squeezing into taut muscle, Eren dipped his head down and kissed each star, worshiping them with his tongue and lips and Levi's voice was gone. This shitty brat WAS skilled after all, had he been lying? Did he know what the fuck he was doing to him right now?  
  
Jaeger's hot tongue trailed up Levi's ribcage and around his nipples, giving them deep long sucks while his fingers tapped down his torso and between his thighs. The heat from his sheathed cock burned against Levi's skin, in fact Eren was like fire on him and he was being consumed. The boy was ready to just shove up in him and Levi didn't not want that again...he had shit to do today and can't be hobbling around.  
  
“F-fingers...pl-please..”  
  
“Yeah, I know that, I know!” He didn't really, he assumed as much...it was kinda like doing a girl and he did like feeling inside them. Eren had no other frame of reference for this but if he can stick his dick in another man's ass he damn sure can finger one. He was well pass the point of self reflection. But a asshole was a hell of a lot tighter than a pussy so he licked his fingers and gingerly moved one inside. It was incredibly hot...this was what it was like inside Levi's body...this tight, sticky heat crushing his finger and the look upon the older man's face was nothing short of beautiful.

So flushed and wanting, glistening with sweat, Eren soaked it in and slipped in another finger to hear the cry of his neighbor beneath him followed by a 'Fuck yes'.  
  
These weren't Erwin's fingers inside him and searching his walls, this was a novice's curiosity, Levi doubted the brat even know what he was doing but as long as he kept massaging and prodding. He could deal with the coming pain...yet Eren worked him, moving each digit in past the second knuckle until he felt the base of his hand. He was SO DAMN CLOSE to his 'spot' and it drove Levi crazy, he couldn't take it much longer and finally gave Eren quick kisses for his attentiveness because he knew he was about to burst.  
  
Eren pulled out his fingers, gripped Levi's waist and nudged inside. Not so much blinding pain instead more prickly and yielding, after the brat was in, he was off and Levi had to hold onto the bedboard. He was now airborne, only being held up by the Eren's iron like clutch and even HE had to grip the board for more traction.  
  
There was no need to keep quiet now, Eren's grunts were bestial..he was muttering and slamming Levi's ass into his pelvis so hard that there was going to be bruises on them both. It was like he wanted to bury himself inside and each ramming thrust brought him closer to that. If Levi was crying he couldn't even tell, his legs dangled comically around Jaeger's waist and Christ! This boy _switched_ his speed from relentless ramming to slow double taps like he was proving a point, he might have and Levi was damn sure not going question it.  
  
The smell of sex was choking in the room, sweat, spit and semen....everything mixed and after a half an hour, they collapsed in a muggy heap of spent body parts. Bleary eyed and utterly satisfied, Levi looked at the room like it was a crime scene, _there were so many stains_...he wasn't sure but he shot his load at least 5 times and 4 of those deposits made contact with the bedboard, the window blind, the nightstand and possibly the lamp...if he knew he was going to be a goddamn sprinkler he would've worn a condom.  
  
Eren laid out on the bed like some dead animal, he was still inside Levi and everything was so tender between his legs.  
  
“I..I think...I think I broke my dick...I can't feel it..”  
  
“That would be a goddamn Greek Tragedy.” It would, because that dick had a promising future.  
  
“Are....we in my parents room?”  
  
“The powers of your observation are truly astounding brat.”  
  
“Holy fuck!” Eren chortled and sighed, “So wrong, so so wrong..” he waited until he was soft enough to remove himself out of Ackerman, he didn't know how many times he actually came but it was enough to make a sizable droop in the tip. “I can't believe we did it in my parents room. They're going to kill me.”  
  
“I tried to tell you..ugh..fuck..that was good shit. You knocked something loose.” Eren grinned ear to ear and leaned in close to Levi for a kiss, “Fuck you no, we have to fucking purify this area or I can never look at your parents with any sort of self respect again.”  
  
“They do it all the time in here....what's the big difference?” Levi flicked Eren's ear, “Ah!”  
  
“Because they're your parents dipshit, you respect them. Get up, wipe off and get ready to help me clean this place.” Eren strutted to the master bathroom, this kid was nothing but trouble, big, sexy, dumb as hell trouble.  
  
 _It was so wrong...but so worth it._  
  
 ******  
  
It took 3 hours to clean that room to ease Levi's paranoia, if he was a religious man, he'd call a priest to bless over the bed after he flipped the mattress. It was one thing to have the neighbor's kid balls deep in you, a vastly different one to have that occur on the marital bed, nevertheless the room was sufficiently cleaned and aired out so now the only ones that knew the deed was done were the two sinners in the living room.  
  
Having 3 showers in a day and Levi felt like he rinsed all of his natural oils out of his skin, oh the bruises started to well up on his thighs and lower back, finger presses that made him look like he had a disease. Still they were the feel good pains of excellent follow up sex, nope, the kid _was_ good, Levi had an internal ranking in his head and Eren was pretty damn high up on that list and that list was small.....and had only one other member.  
  
Jaeger walked out the shower in pure audacity, naked and dripping from head to toe, Levi looked at him, then at the vacuum, then back up at him. It was unfair, so damn unfair. Was he really this pent up? Or maybe it was starry eyed look on the brat's doofy face when he realized he had the same audacity by wearing the kid's cast off dark green muscle shirt....with nothing else underneath.  
  
They both had sort of a standstill, God Levi was swearing up and down if this kid came any closer with that body of his.  
  
 **DING DONG**  
  
“Eh yo! Eren! Let's go!!” Springer gratingly loud voice announced from behind the door, phew! Saved by the idiot. But now they had to move so Levi dropped the vacuum to find his jeans while Eren sprinted to his room to put on some clothes. "Eren?! You okay in there bro?" Connie jiggled the doorknob because he was an impatient bastard and Levi wanted to both hug and kill him.  
  
“Ah! I'm coming!” Eren shouted from his room which was pointless and he's shouted that like 5 times already today. Levi successfully found his jeans and with the rhythm of a belly dancer, snaked himself inside them which momentarily distracted Eren.  
  
“Answer the fucking door!”  
  
“Ack! Ye-eah!” Levi reached for the vacuum again and assumed some sort of ready position for clean as Eren opened the door to let his friends inside. “Yo!”  
  
“Yeesh, what were you doing bro?” Connie asked and Jean looked around at the very spotless Jaeger home with Levi unplugging the vacuum to carry it into the next room. He had to keep up the appearance of a studious neighbor and not just a recently well fucked man.  
  
“Cleaning?”

“Ohhhhh...well...good work! Yo Mr. Ackerman!” Levi gave a half hearted finger wave as he walked pass Jean to the bedrooms. “Uh okay...well, anyhoo, let's go to the movies bro! We got peoples waiting! Like Sasha, Marco and um..um...”  
  
“Mikasa and Annie.”  
  
“Yeah! Total babes bro! But wait you gay right? I don't know any gay dudes..so you'd be my first bro!”  
  
“What!? No...I'm not gay..I...” Eren quickly responded and stared at Levi as he turned the corner, it was a split second.  
  
“Whatever man, let's go, we need some good seats. We'll bring Eren back around 10 Mr. Ackerman!” Jean shouted and walked out, dragging Eren with Connie behind.

  
**And just like that Levi was alone again.**


	3. Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stupid" Sarah McLachlan
> 
> Thanks to comments and kudos you guys! I'll try to respond to them if I'm not burning in hell for this fic. Enjoy!

“Two words, _Frat_. _Party_.” Connie demonstrated with his fingers and a sneaky grin, “Dude I had to use ALL my connections to get this to happen! All for you bro! All for you!”  
  
“Stop bullshitting, you did it for yourself asshole!” Jean countered and Springer scratched his face, “And what fucking connections? Who the _hell_ do you know?”  
  
“I know a lot of people...er...y'know Thomas Wagner? Well, he needed help with some tests and guess who had ALL the answers? That's right! Me bitches!” Kirstein rolled his eyes, still the idea of getting into a Frat Party was pretty cool and he was kinda of mad that he didn't do it himself. “So Eren, you ready to get your dick wet with some college pussy!? Oh wait..you're gay right? There might be some gay dudes there, you can hook up!”  
  
“What!? I'm not gay dude! Why do you keep saying that?!”  
  
“You kissed that old man yesterday! We all saw it bro! No straight guy kisses another guy and is straight. Unless they're REALLY weird and shit..I-I mean, hey! Maybe you were so wasted, you might have THOUGHT it was a chick right?!” Eren ran his fingers through his bangs getting frustrated, he wasn't gay, he _knew_ he wasn't and even if he did have sex with Levi twice...still didn't make him gay. That he was certain of.

But the sex was amazing..and Levi was amazing and he wanted to do it again.

_Shit...maybe he WAS gay. His friends can **never** know..  
_

“Y-yeah...I was thinking about Ms. Rahl..” Both Jean and Connie nodded, “She's so hot.”  
  
“Redheads, man.” Jean whistles and nods his head in agreement, seemed plausible.  
  
“Dude, I brought like 2 boxes of condoms...we are going to get so much pussy.”

"You won't even get to 3rd base" And the rest of the ride went smoothly after that.  
  
It was 9pm, the three made it to Trost and the Rosa University, The Kappa Alpha house was filled to the brim with lively college students. Jean was able to find parking about a block from the house and the teens made the schelp to the party. There were inflatable dolls adorning the doorway and at least 5 topless girls running around completely wasted, Connie turned beet red at all the scattered ass while Jean attempted his best flirting face and Eren simply smiled which had the most effect on the girls.  
  
Inside the house was a chaos of alcohol and loud music, there were games with guys chugging as many cups of cheap beer as they could, Connie rushed in but was stopped by a large muscular blond with a pissed off face.  
  
“And who the fuck are you?” He practically growled at the short teen, Connie fixed his shirt and puffed up his chest in an attempt to look tough making the blond smirk, “Kid, I could fucking fold you like a shirt.”  
  
“Hey, bro chill...we were invited by Thomas Wagner, ever heard of him?”  
  
“Who the fuck cares, I still don't know who you bitches are.” Jaeger heard enough, he walked over and stood in front of friend to stare the blond down. The blond had more weight on Eren but Eren tensed and rotated his shoulders, there was something about the teen that looked bestial, scrappy.  
  
“Reiner, its cool..they're good!” A much taller brunette walked over and patted his friend's shoulder, “You're Wagner's friends....my name is Bertold and this is Reiner, come in!” And he shook their hands, Connie breathed a sigh of relief then quickly tried to buck Reiner and flinched when the tall blond sneered, Jean strutted inside and Eren cooled his temper as he walked inside. He had a feeling that he and Reiner would get close to another fight again...  
  
“HEY ARE YOU JAEGER THE BIRTHDAY BOY!?” Another very tall blond guy shouted as he weaved through the crowd and he smacked Eren's shoulder hard, which earned him a stern glare, "Whooaa easy, drink up!" The blond laugh and gave him cup of beer as he stared him up and down, “So you're going to be joining our Frat when you graduate?  Name's Seth and I'm putting you under my wing.”  
  
“Huh? Yeah thanks!” Eren nearly spilled the beer and nervously smiled, it was cool to have this college guy take interest in him. And a Fraternity? His father was in one so this would be like a family tradition of sorts, the blond placed his thick arm around Jaeger's shoulders and showed him to his fellow Frat members which included Reiner and Bertold. “But don't you have to go through pledges to get in?”  
  
“Hell yeah! But not now bro, pass those exams man! Drink up, we got plans...Imma tell Reiner and Bert! WE GOT A FUTURE PLEGE IN THE MAKING RIGHT HERE MOTHERFUCKERS!! YEAH!” All the students shouted, Eren was still baffled but Connie cheered for his friend from the keg with three other Frat guys and Jean raised his cup as he was preoccupied with two girls giggling on his lap. This would be college life, endless parties, booze, sex....the types of things he's always seen in movies and all of it was happening here. Eren walked over to eat some chips and mingle, he was egged on to participate in some drinking games and battled Connie with the keg stand. Both boys failed horribly but it was fun just trying it out.  
  
“Hey Eren! You gonna show some mad kissing skills?!” Connie gasped with the front of his shirt soaked in beer, “Unless you're faceplant into some dude's crotch! Hahaha!”  
  
“Huh?! What are you...hey man? You gay?” Seth asked incredulously and Eren blanched, fucking Springer strikes again, “We don't allow fags into our house dude!”  
  
“I'm no fag.” Eren glared Seth down, there was a heated rage in his eyes, no, he wasn't a _fag_...those were guys that crossed dressed, unmanly pretty boys that had lisps in their voices, painted their nails and took it up the ass. He wasn't one of _those_ guys. In fact he topped Levi but.....Levi wasn't a fag either, nothing unmanly about him, okay he was obsessed with cleaning and he cooked really well. And if Mr. Ackerman didn't fit the criteria for being a fag then neither did he. Eren gulped down more beer and pushed the thought out of his mind. What he did with Levi...he was just experimenting and no one never needed to know. EVER, “You're the one all on me anyway..what? You like what you see gayboy?” The teen flirted mockingly, "You want this cock?" Several students started laughing and Seth blushed red from the suppose challenge but then cooled and nodded his head.  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP MAN...GEEZ..” Seth shouted then popped a pill and shook Eren's shoulders to drop the matter altogether, “Just fucking with ya..c'mon your fucking eyes are freaking me out!” Jaeger calmed down as well, he didn't need to get defensive but still, he didn't like being called a 'fag', he didn't even like when he said the word, “Hey, hey, check it bro...” Seth spins him around to see three really cute girls looking at them and one in particular-a perky brunette-kept smiling at Eren whenever they connected eyes. “Oh ho ho..time to dip that dick in some college poon..get over there Jaeger-bomb!” Seth pushed the teen over to her, “You better smash it you fucking asshole!”  
   
  
The rest of the night was filled with drinking and partying, occasionally Seth would find his way to talk to Eren and the two would drink competitively. He offered Eren some pills but he never took them...drinking he was okay with but drugs? No way and by the time 1am rolled around, Eren was well pass the limit and the perky girl was pretty wasted herself but she kept grabbing Eren's junk and licking her lips...that was really all he needed. Taking the girl by the hand, Eren searched the rooms until they found one quiet enough to start making out, she felt so soft and warm in his hands. She moaned whenever he touched her breasts and he sucked on her pert nipples, he stopped when he thought someone else was in the room...there was the sound of a belt unbuckling. When Eren tried to look the girl would pull his head back towards her mouth so they could kiss.  
  
There was a weight missing in the kiss..he propped her up on his thighs and felt position _was_ familiar. It wasn't the same. Eren sloppily rolled a condom on, laid on top of her and pushed in, loving the snug heat and breathy sigh in her voice......but it wasn't as rich and gorgeous to his ears.  
  
Eren sluggishly pumped inside, being so intoxicated he just mindlessly pushed in and out. The girl weakly cried out for more and raked her nails down his back, squeezing and playfully bit his earlobe which made the teen move more faster and deeper. Aiming for a spot... _his spot_ and when Eren remembered it made him feel...  
  
“L-levi...you feel so..good.”  
  
“Tha-t's not my name..*tee~hee*” The girl giggled and Eren stopped immediately, “Who's Levi? Is she like...cute?” he was sobering up so fast...he said that? He said Levi's name? How!? Why?! Eren pulled his rapidly deflating cock out of her when suddenly..  
  
“SHIT SOMEONE CALLED THE COPS! EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT!” Both Eren and the girl scrambled to get their clothes on, the door opened and the person Eren sensed was there bolted out. But he couldn't think about that now, he just needed to find his jeans and escape, the whole house was being filled with the screams of high and drunk ass students shouting at one another to hurry up. “HURRY PEOPLE! WE GOTTA MOVE!”

"EREN BRO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"UP HERE!!" Connie rushed inside in his underwear with his jeans over his shoulders. The girl ran pass him with just her bra and skirt on.  
  
“WHOA! Eren we gotta haul all ass bro!”  
  
“I can't find my pants!?!”  
  
“Are you serious!? Dude they're right here!” Connie searched the dirty floor and tossed a pair jeans at Eren and the two teens rushed out the door as they saw flashing lights coming over the hill. Jean stumbled out of the den with two topless girls and fell over the sofa as he dug in his pockets for his keys. None of the boys were sober enough to drive and Jean finally found his keys but by now the cops were parking right out front, “Oh shit, we are so fucked dude! Shit!!”  
  
“What do we do!? We can't get caught!! We're going to college!” Eren looked for a way out and saw the back door was wide open, he motioned to his friends to make a quick dash and out the back door they went just as the cops started knocking.

  
The freezing cold outside immediately sobered the teens up, all Eren had on was his jeans and one sneaker on, Connie tried to give him his hoodie but it wouldn't fit and Jean left his jacket in his car. Which he was freaking out over...that was his dad's car and he was going to kill him, right now they couldn't think of the future consequences, they needed to get warm. After walking around for 15 minutes they caught a bus and rode to a strip mall and spotted a waffle house that was open pretty late, filled with hope the three wandered inside but they couldn't loiter for long...Eren wasn't exactly dressed for service and 5 minutes and they were out in the cold again. Then Connie had a brilliant plan.  
  
“Hey Jaeger...you have that old dude's number?” Eren smacked his head and reached for his mobile, “You think he'll be pissed that we're calling him at 3am near a shady ass waffle house?”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
“B-but all things considered...at least we got laid! I mean...I got a blowjob...but it counts!” Springer raised his hands for both Jean and Jaeger to highfive. Eren waited for the other end of the phone to pick up and PRAYED that Levi wasn't a heavy sleeper, after 4 rings he almost wanted to give up when it finally answered.  
  
“Hmm..*sigh* how was the party brat?” Levi's voice was under three layers of husk that made Eren tingly, it almost didn't sound like the man.  
  
“How did kno-At the Best Waffles, Waffle House...in Trost.”  
  
“The hell brat..it will take me an hour to get there.”  
  
“Y-yeah. Sorry.”  
  
“Did you at least get laid?” Eren laughed.  
  
“Yeah. It was awkward.” Levi snorted and Eren heard a meow.  
  
“Down.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“No, I was talking to my cat. Alright..you need me to bring anything?”  
  
“My jacket and...um shoes.” Levi sleepily snickered and Eren wanted to bottle that sound, “Thank you Mr. Ackerman.”  
  
“Shut up brat and keep warm...” Jean and Connie looked at Eren and he gave them the thumbs up, all they could do for now is keep trying to hoping in and out of the Waffle House's doorway until eventually the owner took pity on them and allowed them to stay inside for a bit longer. Exactly 35 minutes later Levi pulled up in the Jaeger's car and looked at the three boys like the most disappointed (not really) father in the world. They all crammed themselves inside the warm car and drove off.  
  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Connie rubbed his hands and threw himself in the backseat.  
  
“How did you get here so fast?”  
  
“I drove 80.” Eren looked on amazed as Levi started smoking a cigarette.  
  
“Wow, Jean...you drive like a old lady.” Jean shoved him as he entered the backseat with Eren taking up the passenger side.  
  
“Don't worry, I'll be driving like that too...we might have to take all the fucking backroads because DUI checkpoints are everywhere.”  
  
“Oh man...what am I going to do? What's going to happen to my dad's car?! He'll never let me drive it...hell he'll fucking kill me when he finds out!?”  
  
“Your car is going to be towed, police will call your dad...chances are he and the police will know what really happened, so he'll say it was 'stolen' and pull some strings. Just tell him how much pussy you got and act remorseful in front of your mom.” Jean's jaw dropped as Levi explained, “He was a young man too...just the fact that you went to a party that was busted up by cops and didn't get caught should impress him to keep the punishment light.”  
  
“H-how do you know?”  
  
“Because men are predictable.” Connie poked his head in the front seat between Eren and Mr. Ackerman.  
  
“What about me?! You think I'll get it easy with my old man?!” Levi smushed his face back, “Owww..hey!?”  
  
“Buckle your fucking seatbelt and no, you're better off lying and pretending you never left the house.”  
  
“How do you know so much about this shit Mr. Ackerman?” Levi rolled his eyes, he hated repeating himself.  
  
“I told you I was 18 once. Granted, the man who raised me encouraged me to shit like this. The asshole.” Eren listened in but he saw the look on Levi's face and how seemingly pained it was.  
  
The rest of the car ride was quiet after Connie and Jean fell asleep, it was now 5am and Levi had to pull in for gas. Eren was exhausted too but he wanted to stay up with Levi and rolled down the window.  
  
“I..I have a lot to tell you..like..alot.”  
  
“No, you need to sleep..whatever it is can wait till you're sober.”  
  
“I am now...sorta?” Levi chuckled as he filled the tank, Eren noticed the black nail polish on his fingernails and took his hand surprised. “Y-you..painted your nails?”  
  
“I got bored.”  
  
“Isn't that...kinda..girly?” Mr. Ackerman snatched his hand back. “But it is!”  
  
“I also crochet, cook and have a cat. I'm the quintessential old fag.” And the boy winced, that word again....when he said it last night, there was a sour taste left in his mouth. Even though to Eren, he thought some of the things that a man would have be to be  'warranted' that slur in mind now fit Levi. Eren hated it that line of thinking and hated even more that he said it.  
  
“Don't say that word. You're not unmanly enough to be called that word.” The huff Levi emitted when Eren said that made him feel like he said the stupidest thing in the world and he stared at the teenager in the passenger seen with a hint of contempt.  
  
“Let me tell you something brat, there's nothing you can say or think about me and my lifestyle will _ever_ make me give a shit.” His tone was sharp and Eren winced again, this time he felt it to his core..there was a lot of things rolling around in his head since both he and Levi had sex. Now there seems to be a wall being built between them and Eren didn't want that.  
  
“Levi, I didn't mean...I'm sorry.” Levi started up the car engine.

“It's fine, I just wanted to make that clear. You feel like shit?”

"Yeah."

"Then don't repeat it..you're better than that Jaeger." Eren leaned back in his chair feeling remorseful and felt Levi's hand brush back his hair. "You're a good kid, just stupid."  
  
 ******  
  
Jean and Connie were dropped off at home safely, it was early dawn when Levi and Eren were back in Shiganshina and entered their apartment. Jaeger never felt so damn exhausted..it was a wild emotional night...this wasn't what he thought his 18th birthday would be and as they rode the elevator up; Eren didn't get out on his floor. For a moment they both stood in silence...  
  
“I'm gay.”  
  
“Really now?” Levi didn't hide the sarcasm in his voice and Eren looked at him with pleading eyes, he was no way prepared to talk to a kid about this especially now, “Brat, you're not sober enough to make bold declarations about your sexuality at 6am.”  
  
“I said your name while I was fucking a girl...”  
  
“Well damn.” And Mr. Ackerman took out a cigarette, “..that must've sucked for the girl.” Eren placed his hands on the elevator wall behind his short neighbor as he smoked. “Don't tell me you blame me for sudden case of gay.”  
  
“I do. I really do.” Eren said with a joking tone and rests his head on Levi's shoulder in defeat, somehow feeling a little better, “What am I going to do? What do I tell my parents?”  
  
“Tell them when you're ready, I don't know.”  
  
“But..”  
  
“Eren, you're 18 years old with a hot body and a better cock, the world is yours...wear a rubber and fuck it.” Eren's laugh was warm and smooth over Levi's neck and the boy's lips felt so good when he softly kissed his skin, “Ugh..you reek of cheap beer and spent pussy. Shower and sleep it off on my couch.” Levi shoved Eren off him and pressed the button to his floor.  
  
As he showered, Levi tossed his clothes in the hamper and started setting up the couch for a overnight (day?) guest...he was tempted to do the washing now but he was pretty tired himself from the long drive and prepared to sleep. Come to think of it, he didn't have any spare clothes that could fit the boy, he had Erwin's shirts that he left occasionally and frankly the idea of Eren wearing one of those shirts felt a bit too skeevy. Levi couldn't have Eren sleep on his couch in the nude (the thought was horrific), so he'd have to go downstairs to the 3rd floor to grab him some clean clothes. And so Levi walked back to his bedroom just to let the brat know when he saw him laid out under his covers. Well _fuck_ , he'll have to kill him later.  
  
Levi just undressed and crawled into the bed with him.  
  
 _Sleep came immediately._

  
  
  
Eren's hands were warm and filled with something firm..it felt so nice and when he squeezed, there was a sleepy groan that sounded lush to his ears. He opened his eyes to the sunlight that gave him a slight headache, after a few moments he opened his eyes and saw the clock on the nightstand, 10am Sunday. After the night he had, Eren swore it was still Saturday.  
  
Laying before him was the back of Levi's head, his nape looked so tempting and vulnerable and Eren slowly dragged his knuckle down the wisps of hair before placing a kiss.  
  
“S-stop..” Levi groggily commanded and the boy pulled him back so he could feel his stiffening cock on his lower back, damnit, it was so thick and throbbing. “I should get up and make breakfast..or something..”  
  
“Hmm..no...don't move...this is so nice.” Eren sounded like he was 10 years younger, which would be cute if he didn't have a very grown up boner rubbing on Ackerman's backside, there was a slow slide of his hand slid between his neighbor's thighs and stroked the tender flesh with his fingers.  
  
“F-fuck..brat, you and him are alike. I swear to God.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Erwin, my-” Levi stopped so he could turn his face to Eren. “Nothing. Forget it.”  
  
“Is he like your boyfriend?” Eren asked and watched Levi chew on his bottom lip, honestly he didn't know WHAT to call Erwin but he knew it wasn't a relationship in a _conventional_ sense. They didn't go on dates or celebrate couple milestones, nothing of the sort...the only thing that seemed like a couple-y thing to do was when Erwin brought him a golden chausie kitten. The term 'Lovers' seemed to be the most apt description for them...both men admitted to having other bed partners. However in the past 3 months, Erwin had been practicing monogamy. Hell...come to think of it, until the Jaeger brat, both Levi and Erwin stopped using condoms whenever they screwed. And Erwin had been discussing having Levi move in with him in Trost. Something Levi brushed off, he wasn't a kept man...and Erwin joked about having Levi be his housekeeper and paying him for his _excellent_ services. An idea that Levi joked about accepting...not just for the money but because he enjoyed Erwin's company and missed him whenever he was away.  
  
The realization of this hit Levi...Erwin's transition to 'that guy with the huge dick I fuck on a weekly basis' to 'sorta boyfriend' was so natural. He felt stupid, like _really_ stupid...  
  
 _Shit glasses must never know or he'll never hear the end of it._  
  
“Oi brat.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“This will be the last time for us.”  
  
“Huh?! What why?!” The boy looked almost panicked, wait...what the hell did he think this was? Just what the hell WAS this!? “Are you pissed at me for what I said last night?”  
  
“No, I..heh, I actually have shit I have to sort out. About myself. Jesus...I thought I was too old for this. I really am stupid.” Levi sighed and shook his head, “Besides, you have school next week...you need to do graduation practice soon, reviews and shit? you'll be too damn busy for sex. If that's even possible.” Eren softened, this was the very last week for any school activities and it was mostly meeting with college scouts, seeing his marks and taking pictures with classmates. Senior Prom was coming up too, on top of his parents returning from their trip, this was never going to last and he knew that. Levi could see the realization appearing on Eren's face and flicked his nose, “Don't be sad...get on your back.” and he obeyed as Levi effortlessly positioned himself on top. The morning light peeked through the blinds and Levi's body almost looked like it was glowing. Eren's eyes shone with worship and honesty that the older man had to look away....  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
“Shut up.” And Mr. Ackerman placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, moving down to the bridge of his nose, “Reach over and inside the nightstand, grab the lube.”  
  
“I don't have any condoms.”  
  
“That's okay.” Eren excitedly nearly flung his hand over to the nightstand to fish out the lube, he pulls out a box of condoms that were nowhere near his size and looks at Levi astounded, “Yeah, I don't know how he lugs that thing around. But it's fucking beautiful though.” He finds the small tube and handed it to Levi, “Since you surprised me with your skills Jaeger, I'll have to pay you back.”  
  
“I told you I had skills.” Eren soaked in Levi preparing himself, he was getting harder by the second and his hands moved instinctively to grab hold of Levi's waist as he placed the tip of Eren's cock near his hole and grinned.  
  
“Oh, you do but let's see how long you last under me..” Eren threw his head back the minute he felt the the hot insides of Levi body around his naked cock, all the nerves lit up and he gripped the older man's waist. “Hang on tight brat.”  
  
“Yes...sir...huhnn..” Levi rotated his hips and pushed down and watched the boy underneath him writhe,  his fingers squeezed on the black stars as he tried to keep Levi from lifting up off his cock but he couldn't. Levi was too strong, he wasn't going too fast or slow but the way he moved on Eren was too much, when he wanted to gain some sort of control all Levi needed to do change his speed and Eren was all his.  
  
He always was, it was captivating watching Levi dominate him from the top, he worked his torso like a dancing serpent and he was wringing out Eren's cock. It was so tight and the more his body sunk on his waist the more Eren howled. The poor boy was overwhelmed and loving it, the older man bent backward while holding onto Eren's thighs and lifted  himself up and slammed back down. It took the teen's breath away and he came hard in thick spurts, he felt he was going to die and Eren scooted himself up and the small man grinned as he increased his speed. Eren couldn't hold on to Levi's waist anymore, he wanted to kiss Levi but he took Jaeger's hand and placed it on the side of his face. Eren grazed his thumb over Levi's wet lips and was bit playfully making the boy come again.  
  
“How..do you like it.?”  
  
“Levi, Levi...please..it's so fucking good! So good!” Eren sobbed when the small man began sucking on the teen's fingers and slid them down to his nipples, “Oh..my god..” Levi bent down and placed a bite gently on Eren's neck, “AHHH!! FUCK!!!”  the shock made Eren rocket upwards into the smaller man, coming for the third time. “O-oww..ahhh...”  
  
“Sorry...I play too rough.” There was a nice swelling red mark on Eren's neck and Levi licked it gently. The fourth and last load inside was spent inside Levi's cavity and he finally shot his load Eren's stomach. It was a lurid and yet pretty contrast on the boy's tan skin. "Fuck..you filled my ass brat."  
  
“W-wow..that..feels like..a cat licking me.”  
  
“What? Don't you start.” Eren laugh was weak, like all of his bones were jelly and he never felt better...everything was humid and wet. “Ugh..look at this mess.” Levi ran his fingers through the spilled seed on the boy's stomach and proceeded to lick them clean, there was a quick shudder as he swallowed it down almost hungrily. Eren attempted to do the same but the bitterness made him gag. “I could've warned you that.”  
  
“Then..why do you do it?”  
  
“I always did...force of habit. You do get used to the taste however.” Eren thought about it carefully then took Mr Ackerman's fingers into his mouth, the taste was still much to be desired but somehow on Levi's skin, it just made him want to clean them. And he did, his tongue sucked on each digit and lapped the palm as if he was some pet puppy, Levi moaned and leaned back the more Eren suckled until he was upright and devouring him. When his hand was clean, Eren made several small kisses on the small man's collarbone, trailing up to his neck and ear, soon Levi was on his back underneath Eren...those gorgeous green eyes burning him to ash.  
  
How could anything like him exist?  
  
 _And how will Levi be able to let him go?_


End file.
